Blood Red Roses
by 2the1broken6angel
Summary: A strange girl falls into Ed and AL's life. But theres more to her than meets the eye...there shall be other stories
1. New Faces Part 1

Me: Hey there. This is my first FMA fic, so be nice! I'm new at this, remember? Anyways...

Ed: Aren't you forgetting something...?

Me: -pouts- Not that I can think of...

Ed: -taps foot-

Me: Oh fine! Damn...I do not own fullmetal alchemist, nor anything related to it. But if I did...

Ed: Oh shit.

Me: MUSTANG WOULD BE DEAD! **DEAD I TELL YOU!** Or at least...I dunno. But you know what they do to you two on here. -shudders- Arg...where's my green tea...

Ed: Enjoy...By the way, she just happens to _like _flames. Something about liking to see the stupid things people write. But if you write one that makes her upset, I'll beat the shit out of you.

Me: -sips tea- Thanks. -hugs-

Ed: -blushes-...

Blood Red Roses

Episode 1: New Faces Part 1.

Looks like you made a new friend brother. But there's something strange about her...

A small girl swung back and forth on a swing. Although she really wouldn't call it swinging. She was barely going ten inches forward or back. She looked around. The clearing she was in had a small spring. She had put up the swing her self. The clearing was only about eleven feet all around. She got up, went over to the spring, sat down cross-legged, threw a pebble into it and watched as the ripples traveled across the water. "Who ever you are, your really bad at sneaking up on people." She rested her chin in her hands. She herd some rustling in the leafs and turned around. Standing there was a boy around her age, he had unusually long blonde hair in a braid and golden eyes that matched perfectly. She stood up and walked over to him. "What are you doing way out here?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

He gave her a smirk. "I could ask you the same thing." the sound of his voice sent chills up her spine. She winced noticing his auto mail. Childhood memories aren't easily forgotten...

**FLASHBACK**

A small girl stood in the middle of a bar. In front of her was a fairly large man. "Awww. Is the little girl trying to protect daddy?" he said mockingly.

The girl stood her ground trying to seem brave but she was terrified. The man raised his metal arm and struck the girl across the face sending her half way across the room.

**END FLASHBACK**

She took a step back, still staring at his right arm. The boy noticed this. He looked her over. She had black hair well past her shoulders, icy blue eyes and was wearing all black except for a silver locket shaped like a oval around her neck. Just as Mustang had described. "You know, you still haven't answered my question." the girl said starting to swing.

Ed snapped back to reality. "Uh...your name doesn't happen to be Brandalyn Parker, does it?" Once again the girl shuddered at his voice. But that didn't stop the fact that he just called her by the name she left behind a long time a ago.

She dug her heals into the dirt, causing her to fall out of the swing and land on the ground with a thud. She flipped over on her back and stared at the boy. Her eyes looked as hard as stone. "How the hell did you know my real name?" she demanded.

"I was sent to look for you." he said calmly. The girl sat up and sighed. So Mustang sent a search party after her did he? Oh well...

"I'm only gone for two days and Mustang already has the whole military after me." she said half to herself. "Well, actually, he said we where the only ones that knew." Ed said, "And you know Colonel Mustang?" the girl nodded.

"And would you not call me that?" she asked shyly. Ed looked at her. She seamed upset. "Alright," he reached out his hand to help her up, "If I can't call you that than what can I call you?" he asked as he pulled the girl up. When she was back on her own two feet she said,

"Nikki."

"Alright then Nikki, how about we get back to HQ?" The girl shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged. She started back towards Central with...wait a sec, she didn't even know his name! She stopped abruptly and turned to him.

"Damn! I'm tired today. I forgot to ask you your name..." he held up a hand. "Edward Elric. But you can call me Ed." Nikki nodded with a small smile. "So..." she started off down the road again, "Did Mustang tell you to take me to him if you found me?" "Not that I know of." she cracked her knuckles and an evil smile crossed her face. "Good."

Nikki and Ed walked through several hallways until they got to a room. "Hey Ed, go in there and tell Roy 'a little bat say's to think fast,' okay?" Ed looked at her and shrugged. "Whatever."

'Think fast' was all she herd. As soon as this was said Nikki kicked open the door, did a front hand spring and landed in Roy's hands, who threw her into a back flip. She slid back a little bit, but other than that she landed perfectly. She looked up at Roy from her kneeling position, who was trying -and failing- to look mad. Nikki could tell he was happy to see her again.

She stood up, brushed her self off and very unexpectedly threw her arms around Roy's neck in a tight hug. She herd a few people gasp as he hugged her back but she didn't care. She pulled back and cocked her head to the side with a small smile. "Nice to see you again, Roy."

He crossed his arms, "Same here, but if I do die, rather not die from shock if you don't mind." Nikki shrugged and looked off to the side. "I had things to think about." she said plainly. "And you couldn't do that in your room?" "Nope."

Roy sighed in frustration and placed a hand on his forehead. "Just go call your parents." he said, pointing to a phone. Nikki snickered and walked off. Ed looked at Roy, confusion blooming in his eyes. "What was that all about?"

He waited until Nikki was out of ear shot to answer him. "Nikki has been known to run off at times. I've had to send several people after her before because she refused to come back. I'm surprised you got her to come all by your self."

Ed shrugged. "She sort of seemed...scared of me." Roy looked at the young alchemist. "How's that?" "She kind of shuddered every time I talked. And she really freaked out when she saw my auto mail. Any idea why?" Roy sighed and looked at Nikki, who was looking like she wished she could be any where in the world but on that phone.

"She's been through a lot. Poor kid. Brother died of a sickness, mother was murdered and Lord knows where her father is." he said with much sympathy for her. "Where does she live now?" Ed asked. "An old friend of mine and his wife took her in three years ago. She seams happy, but we can't figure out why she keeps running away. What was she doing when you found her?" Roy asked.

Ed looked at her. "She was swinging in this clearing in the woods. Then she walked over to this little pond thing and said 'who ever you are your really bad at sneaking up on people'. She's got good hearing. I don't think I was making a sound."

Nikki started walking back, rubbing her ear. "How much damage?" Roy asked. "Well," she started, "the bad news is that I shall be spending the next month in the confines of my home." "The good news?" Ed asked. Nikki stared at him a moment then smiled slightly. "I don't have any more bad news."

"Hello Brother. Back so soon?" a voice said behind Nikki. She turned around only to be looking at a big suite of armor. She backed up a step and looked up. "Oh, hey Al. Yeah, I'm back. Nikki I would like you to meet my younger brother, Al. Al, this is Nikki." they shook hands and Al asked, "Are you the one that ran away?"

Nikki blushed slightly, "Yep, that's me. Wait...younger...?" She turned to Ed. "He's a lot taller than you." Ed suddenly got right up in her face.

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WORTHLESS LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!**

Nikki sighed and slapped him across the face. "I never said that, and you know it. Turn around."

"Huh?"

"Roy, can you measure us?"

"Sure."

Nikki and Ed both turned around and backed up till there heels where touching.

Roy placed one hand on Ed's head and the other on Nikki's. "Alright." They both turned around and looked at Roy's hands. Ed was taller. "Happy?" Nikki asked with a small smile. "YES!" Ed threw his fist into the air.

Nikki rubbed the back of her neck and looked cautiously at him. "I guess I better be going..." she said with a sigh.

Roy looked at Ed and said, "Hey Fullmetal, mind walkin' her home?" Nikki looked up at him with surprise, then just shrugged, like she didn't care.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Ed said, he looked at her and wondered why she looked so timid.

"Mind if I come to? If it's okay with you, Nikki." AL asked. And for the first time, Ed saw Nikki's full fledged smiled. Her face brightened up and her eyes sparkled.

"You remind me a lot of my brother..." Nikki said. She trailed off and stared at the ground again. She seemed to force herself to perk up and said, "Yeah, I would like it if you came with us...Al, was it?"

He nodded. After saying their goodbye's they headed out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------

I would write more...buuuuuuuuut I have to make sure people are reading this and I'm not just wasting my time. I don't even care if I only get 1 review! I JUST WANT ONE! Like Ed said, I like flames. And I might take a while to update. We have dial-up so we cant be on the phone and the internet at the same time. And I also have two older brothers, who have girlfriends and are obsessed with MySpace. Just a warning. But if people like my story then I'll try and get on more often. And once again _please _R&R. That's all!

_Love Always_

_The Broken Angel_

Preview for next chappy:

Episode 2: New Faces Part 2.

Diaries are something you really shouldn't be messing with, Brother. Especially a girls.


	2. New Faces Part 2

HEY!

I HAVE REVIEWS! AWESUM! heheh. sry. Anyways...

**Shida San**: Thank you! And me to! OC's are awesome!

**Rynii**: Thanks! I've been working really hard on this. Heheh. Maybe it's cause him and I are a lot alike. I swear I have anger prob's but my mom said no (probably because she doesn't want to pay for classes or somthin' ;) ).

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA nor the song Easier To Run or the band Linkin Park.

Episode 2: New Faces Part 2.

Diaries are something you really shouldn't be messing with, Brother. Especially a girls'.

After walking a bit, Ed asked, "Roy said you run off a lot. And I know you just met me and all..." He looked at her to make sure she was listening.

At the moment she was just staring at the ground. But she then looked at him and nodded.

"Why do you run away so much?" He asked softly.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "It's kind of complicated. And Roy's right, I am happy. But, there's just a lot of crud I have to deal with some times. You know, just clear my head a bit."

Ed nodded. After a second Nikki started humming

Ed chuckled and asked, "What the hell is that?" Nikki smiled and started singing softly:

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with somthing more_

_It's so much easier to run_

_Than face all this pain here on all alone-_

"Oh, here we are." Nikki stopped in front of a fairly large house. It was two stories and looked something like a castle.

"Whoa..." Ed and Al said in unison. Nikki laughed. Her laugh reminded Ed of bells. Or chimes. Or both.

"Yeah, sweet, huh?" Ed was the first to come out of the trance. "Yeah, it's awesome."

"Well, time to face my doom." Nikki walked slowly up to the house, Ed and Al following.

Nikki led them to what seemed to be a living room. Her parents heads jurked up and they ran over to her.

"Where have you been?"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Why did you leave?"

"You are so grounded!"

"And who are they?"

Nikki sighed and sweatdropped.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ed. He 'found' me. And this is his younger brother, Al. Ed, Al, these are my very loud and protective parents, Sasha and John."

John looked down at Nikki and pointed to a stair case.

"Room. Now." Nikki threw up her arms, but obeyed.

"Could we talk to you for a moment?" Sasha asked. They both nodded.

After they were all seated John asked, "Please, can you tell us where you found her?"

Ed blushed slightly and looked at his feet. "To tell you the truth, I was lost in those woods. If I hadn't found Nikki I would probably still be wondering around out there." He smirked, "I'm guessing she doesn't tell you where she goes?"

Sashsa nodded, clearly tired and frushtraited, "Yes, that's right. All we know is that she changes location every time she's found." Ed nodded

"Anyway, we want to thank you for bringing her home."

"Aw, it was nothing. But, if you don't mind, I want to ask Nikki a few things."

John nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Ed walked up to Nikki's door and knocked. "WHO IS IT!"

"Me."

Ed heard a click and Nikki opened to door. "Oh, Ed. Come on in."

Ed walked in and said, "Man, do you know how to decorate or what?" The room was decorated with red, black and gray.

Nikki blushed slightly, "Thanks. It took me a while but I finally nailed it. Oh!"

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"I just remembered my dog, Rosie. She probably whining her head off by now. If you don't mind, I need to go check on her. She's only a puppy."

"Not at all."

"Thanks." Nikki ran out the door.

Ed sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. _Damn it! Theres somthing about this girl I just can't seam to get._

He gave up and slumped down on her bed. He closed his eyes, then opened them again. A small brown corner poked out of under the matress. "Huh? What the heck is this?"

He neeled on the floor and pulled it out. He opened it up and looked at the inside cover. "Nikki's Diary. STAY OUT." He read aloud.

He sat cross-legged on the floor and read her latest entry. _You know, I probably shouldn't be doing this. I hear girls protect there privacy like it's there kids. Oh well. _Yep. Real smart Ed.

_4.23.1915 _

_I saw some kids swiming today. I wish I could join them. But that could put me at a risk with consicensis far worse than death. I wish it would have worked. I wish I didn't have to pretend to be somethign I can never be again. I wish I didn't have to lie to everyone. Beleive it or not, I wish I could tell some one. I wish I could just tell some one I'm a God forsaken-_

Ed felt a suden burst of pain on the side of his head.

Darkness blured his vision and he dropped to the floor.

------------------------------------

YAY! Cliffy! ...DONT HURT ME! I'm sorry if this chappy is a piece of crap. The bad side of being an auther: writers block. But don't worry. I'll finish this story and the its conintuations even if it kills me. Which it very well might do. BTW, my family curse is bad spelling (and nothing but boys...**KEEP AWAY! NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE REUNION!**). So please, don't bash me on that.

Preview for next chapter:

Episode 3: A Trail of Blood.

Nikki ran away again. But now it looks like we may never find her...


End file.
